All the Lost Souls
by 0Infinite0Possibilities0
Summary: A compilation of Bones stories using different characters, all of them are songfics each chapter is a different story and a different track from James Blunts new album All the Lost Souls :D Its a lot better than it sounds, its kind of hard to summarize :P
1. Annie

**Annie**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Bones or James Blunt 'All the Lost Souls'

This is a compilation of different stories using different characters, I got this new album and I was listening to it and a few of them made me think of Bones, so I challenged myself to come up with a stories for all of them, warning most of them are fluffy!

**Character(s): **Zach

Zach approached the door; he had never felt so nervous in his whole life, he and Annie have been dating for two and a half years now. She had met his work colleagues, family but now he was nervous, he had the perfect evening planned to celebrate her new job. He composed himself knocked on the door.

"Good evening, you look absolutely beautiful" he gave her a bunch of red roses and admired her as she blushed.

"Thank you"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough" he gave her a smile.

They made their way to their destination and talked all the way.

He couldn't believe he was so lucky to find someone like her; she looked amazing her green flowing dress complimented her long brown loosely curled hair and brought out her blue eyes; to him she was the most beautiful woman in the world. But it wasn't all about looks, she was funny, smart and was everything anyone could ask for. But he had become self conscious of his lack of social skills and didn't want to lose her, partly because she was an actress and had a hectic social life and he didn't want to embarrass her in front of her friends. He was learning to cope in social situations educating himself; by asking other and observations. He knew that she was amazingly talented she just needed the break, but so far she had had no luck.

They approached Hodgins' mansion, everything was set up near the pond, with the evening sun shimmering across the water. He guided Annie down to the pond making sure she couldn't peep through the blindfold. He quickly scanned over everything, with everything as planned; he removed the blindfold and she gasped in surprise, he had set up a table for two, with candles, rose petals were all over the grass and beside the table was a grand piano. He pulled out a chair for her so that she was facing the piano, then he moved over to the piano. He had never told anyone of his musical abilities and had never performed in front of anyone; Hodgins had found out one day when he found Zach playing, and helped him with the idea of this evening.

"Annie, you mean the world to me, so I have written this song for you, because I want you to know that no matter what I will always believe in you"

She smiled in reply and listened as his fingers began to move over the keys and he began to sing.

Annie, you had your name in the bright lights.

I thought I saw your photograph having such a laugh in a magazine,

Did it all come tumbling?

Annie, you were made for the big time.

They said you're a star to be in the NME,

But the walls came tumbling down, down. Will you go down on me?

'Cause Annie you're a star, that's just not going very far.

And all the world will know your name,

And you'll be famous as you are 'cause I'll sing for you.

Annie, would it be nice to be recognised?

And did you practice your autograph but now no one's asked and it's such a shame,

That the dreams are crumbling?

Annie, why aren't you bathed in the limelight?

'Cause I thought that you said you'd be a celebrity several years ago.

Did it all come tumbling down, down. Will you go down on me?

'Cause Annie you're a star, that's just not going very far.

And all the world will know your name,

And you'll be famous as you are 'cause I'll sing for you.

He finished his song and looked into his girlfriends eyes, which were glistening with unshed tears. He made his way over to the table and took her hand in his.

"Annie, I love you so much, I can't imagine spending a day without you, because a day without you would be like a day without the sun. I want you to know that I have and always will believe in you" he bent down on one knee and produced the ring from his pocket "Annie, will you marry me?"

She knelt down to his level and kissed him "Yes, I'll marry you"

_This was one of the harder songs to put a story to because of the specified name._

_I started with this one about Zach, because I haven't written a Zach FF yet, so what do you think?_

_Please review or PM me, I love to hear what you think_

_Infinite Possibilities :D_


	2. One of the Brightest Stars

_Thank you for your reviews and fortune kookie 91 aka Su for helping me choose the next track!! Hope you enjoy :D_

**One of the Brightest Stars**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Bones or James Blunt 'All the Lost Souls'

**Character(s): **Zach and Brennan (not fluffy)

Six years ago Zach left the Jeffersonian; to begin with he had developed new technology at MIT and then returned to the profession of Anthropology publishing many journals and became a famous Doctor of the twenty first century. At one point it was impossible to pick up any scientific magazine or journal with out reading his name.

One day your story will be told.

One of the lucky ones who's made his name.

One day they'll make you glorious,

Beneath the lights of your observed fame.

Brennan sat at her desk typing away; she lent over to reach a pen, accidently knocking over some paper work. As she picked up the pieces she noticed her old grad student on the cover of a magazine. She was so proud of him; he had managed to break through all his social and self conscious issues, many had no direct knowledge of his younger years. But she knew that with his success and the world the lived in today they would surface and she hoped that the revelation wouldn't discourage him in any way. She missed her genius who she considered her little brother, she remembered watching him grow out of his insecurities. He reminded her of a baby bird afraid to fly, that would avoid and approach the edge of the nest, edging closer and closer, until eventually they leave the nest, flying gracefully and would turn out to be the most beautiful of all.

And it all comes around.

Once in a lifetime like it always does.

Everybody loves you 'cause you've taken a chance,

Out on a dance to the moon, too soon.

And they'll say I told you so.

We were the ones who saw you first of all.

We always knew that you were one of the brightest stars.

The 'squints' had become her surrogate family and she loved them all in different ways, for Zach it was raw emotion, he had been in some ways reminded her of herself. Scared of the outside world; she hid her emotions as she had trained herself to do over the years, but Zach had learnt how to live in the world even though he felt uncomfortable in it. But the connection between them was more than admiration, she had seen him grow and helped him, to her he was like the little brother she never had.

She always knew there was something Zach that intrigued and inspired everyone who truly knew him. That even though his face was completely serious, there was a spark in his eye whenever he had discovered something, or shared his knowledge. They all treasured their moments with Zach because they knew that although he had become comfortable at the Jeffersonian he had secret ambitions he wanted to complete.

One day they'll tell you that you've changed,

Though they're the ones who seem to stop and stare.

One day you'll hope to make the grave,

Before the papers choose to send you there.

She couldn't believe how much he had changed, the shy, self conscious, squint scared of the outside world had shed his fears and become part of the world. When ever she read about him in the forensic journals, she couldn't help but stare at his picture with awe; she dreaded the day he was no longer recognised by the publishers and will be buried in the lab, until or if they chose to revive his status.

And it all comes around.

Once in a lifetime like it always does.

Everybody loves you 'cause you've taken a chance,

Out on a dance to the moon, too soon.

And they'll say I told you so.

We were the ones who saw you first of all.

We always knew that you were one of the brightest stars.

But to her he will always be her brilliant irreplaceable grad student turned work colleague, and she would always remember him and thank him for not following in her foot steps. She remembered her own words on a previous case come back haunt her; she was glad that he had learnt to live in the world and not on it, like she fooled herself everyday.

And they'll say I told you so.

We were the ones who saw you first of all.

We always knew that you were one of the brightest stars.

_I hope you liked it please review or PM and tell me what you think :D_

_I like giving you readers the choice for the next FF, which track would you like me to turn into an FF :)_

_1973_

_I'll Take Everything_

_Same Mistake_

_Carry You Home_

_Give Me Some Love_

_I Really Want You_

_Shine On_

_I Can't Hear The Music_


	3. Same Mistakes

_This is my favourite one so far, probably because its the first Brennan and Booth songfic :)_

**Same Mistakes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Bones or James Blunt 'All the Lost Souls'

**Character(s): **Brennan and Booth

Saw the world in my sheets and once again I cannot sleep.

Walk out that door and up the street; I look at the stars beneath my feet.

Remember rights that I did wrong, so here I go.

Hello, hello. There is no place I cannot go.

My mind is muddy but my heart is heavy. Does it show?

I lose the track that loses me, so here I go.

And so I sent some men to fight, and one came back at dead of night.

Said he'd seen my enemy. Said he looked just like me,

So I set out to cut myself and here I go.

Her nights where plagued by nightmares fighting the enemy that was keeping her from her love, and every night she would unmask her enemy to stare herself in the face. She knew it was a scientific fact that we will deal with our subconscious issues in our sleep, she knew she had made a mistake when she ran but had tried to block it out, in the day she buried herself in her work but she couldn't escape the truth at night. She had thrown away her only chance to be loved with the one person she knew would never leave her.

I'm not calling for a second chance,

I'm screaming at the top of my voice.

Give me some reason but don't give me a choice.

'Cause I'll just make the same mistakes again.

The voice in her head told her to go to him, to tell him the truth, hoping that he would take her in his arms. She had to tell him not to give her a choice because she knew she would bolt out the door again, even though she knew he would never hurt her she had a reflex that she couldn't control that given the choice flees from intimacy and love.

And maybe someday we will meet, and maybe talk and not just speak.

Don't buy the promises 'cause, there are no promises I keep.

And my reflection troubles me, so here I go.

She wondered if she bumped into him they could talk like they used to or if they would be awkward and talk about meaningless things like the weather. Sometimes she walked past the Diner hoping to see him there; she would see her reflection, seeing only half her face knowing that Booth was the only one who could make her whole again. She felt as if the day she had ran from him he had kept the part of her that wanted to stay and she was now staring back at the frightened foster child scarred of the world.

I'm not calling for a second chance,

I'm screaming at the top of my voice.

Give me some reason but don't give me a choice.

'Cause I'll just make the same mistakes,

I'm not calling for a second chance,

I'm screaming at the top of my voice.

Give me some reason but don't give me a choice.

'Cause I'll just make the same mistakes again.

Booth woke yet again she plagued his dreams, it pained him to see her knowing he was the one that pushed her away. He had pushed to hard not even thinking of her past and fear of being intimate and loved. Everyday he thought that if he did it differently would she still be beside him, if he got to start over would he make the same mistakes.

Saw the world in my sheets and once again I cannot sleep.

Walk out that door and up the street; I look at the stars.

Look at the stars fall down.

And wonder where did I go wrong.

She had enough of uncertainty; she realised that if she were to fall in love the world wouldn't end, the universe wouldn't be destroyed. She knew she could be happy, she could be loved. Never wanting to revisit her recurring nightmare she found herself walking the cold streets her feet caring her where her heart pulled her. She found herself at his door, she knocked.

He stood before her shocked, thinking it was one of the cruel illusions his mind has been playing on him. He had hated himself for scaring her away; he should have known it was too much too soon. He stepped forward and took her in his arms, keeping his promise that when he was scared he would hug her; at this moment he was terrified this wasn't her she hadn't came back to him. They stood in a silent embrace lost in the comfort and the relief of feeling each other again.

They shifted their position and looked into each others eyes both screaming for a second chance, words weren't needed to explain, their lips met in a promise that they would never make the same mistakes again.

_Please let me know what you think, review or PM me :P_

_Infinite Possibilities _


End file.
